


Rimes faciles

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry Is Hard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La nouvelle recrue au Sérail d’Al-Khali s’effare encore de la pauvreté de la poésie de son Seriph. Mais ça lui passera…"><





	Rimes faciles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Rimes faciles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Sourcery_ (Sourcellerie)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** le seraglio du Seriph d’Al Khali  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « De la réserve, il entend Loupiot hurler contre son enfermement, il aimerait bien y gémir avec lui. »  
> d’après AnnaOz sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- « Émir » avec « luire » ? Blablabla « le jeune prince sous la Lune » ?

La nouvelle venue se retint à grand’ peine de commenter explicitement la pauvreté des rimes et des images du dernier poème du Maître.  
Les autres occupantes du harem accueillent sa lecture consternée avec résignation. Oh, elles le savent bien, qu’il est pathétique. Mais d’une manière attachante.

\- Ça n’est pas tellement plus triste que « gazelle » avec « belle ». C’est qu’on a vite fait le tour des clichés du désert… mais peut-être auras-tu de meilleures idées ?

Un soupir fait tinter les bijoux et danser les voiles.  
\- Voilà, un cliché de plus !


End file.
